


Adora's First Kiss

by silverwriter01



Series: First Ones [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Adora realizes at a Princess Alliance slumber party that she hasn't had a first kiss. Who should be her first kiss?





	Adora's First Kiss

“Okay, okay,” Glimmer called out over the crowd of laughing princesses. “Time for the next question.”

“Must we do another question?” Frosta asked from her corner of the room, surrounded by a fort of pillows to keep the other princesses at bay. “I find them ridiculous.”

“Only because you haven’t been able to answer any,” Glimmer retorted, fighting to keep from sticking her tongue out. The last thing she needed was to tell her mother that she destroyed the princess alliance at a slumber party.

“It’s okay, Frosta. I haven’t been able to answer many either,” Adora said, smiling at the younger girl.

“That’s because you never got out of the Horde fort with those disgusting sewers,” Mermista droned, “Why do we have to keep answering these questions?”

“Because it’s in the rulebook,” Glimmer retorted, proudly holding up the book. _Slumber 101: All You Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask._

She had searched the castle library high and low for it when the princesses agreed to have a sleepover.

“I’d love another question, Glimmer,” Perfuma said, a flower blooming under her hand from excitement. She happily handed it to Netossa who happily braided it through Spinnerella’s hair.  

“Okay, the next question is: who was your first kiss?”

“I am going to sleep,” Frosta said, pulling her pillow fort closer until it covered her.

“Ah, Frosta. Don’t be like that,” Perfuma cooed. “It’s okay if you haven’t kissed anyone.”

“I am eleven,” Frosta snapped, pulling a blanket over her head. She grumbled about teenagers under her breath.

 “I’ll go first,” Glimmer said from her bed in the sky. “It was…”

“Bow,” Netossa, Spinnerella, Perfuma, and Mermista finished together.

Glimmer’s wings dropped in surprise and disappointment. “Wait? What? How did you know?”

“We were there,” Netossa pointed out, rolling her eyes. “Spinnerella and I live in the castle too.”

Perfuma piped in. “Bow told me.”

Glimmer turned to glare at Mermista who shrugged. “I guessed.”

The princess of Bright Moon tugged a blanket around her shoulders, feeling self-conscious. “Well, we were doing it to practice anyway. It didn’t mean anything.”

Spinnerella took pity on her and went next. “My first kiss was Netossa.”

“And Spinnerella was mine,” Her girlfriend added. They shared a loving look.

Mermista rolled her eyes again. “Shocking. Truly. I don’t see how this is an important question.”

“Because you never forget who your first was,” Perfuma giggled. “Mine was a boy named Borealis, and then a minute later I kissed his twin sister Linnaea. Linnaea Borealis.”

“Right,” The Princess of Salineas grumbled, not believing her.

Perfuma straightened with a frown. “It’s true.”

“Whatever you say, flower queen.”

“Flower princess,” She corrected. “And very well, who was your first kiss Mermista?”

“I’m not saying.”

Glimmer gasped, “But that’s against the rulebook.”

“I don’t care. My memories are mine.”

“Guys,” Adora interrupted. “Let’s not fight. I’ll go next.”

Glimmer teleported down from her bed and beside Adora in a wave of sparkles. “What? You’ve kissed someone?”

Adora looked down at her friend, amused. “Of course I have. I wasn’t that sheltered in the Horde.”

“Well, who was it?”

Every princess leaned closer. Even Frosta lifted her blanket to hear better.

“Catra.”

The whole crowd went crazy. Glimmer popped in and out of the room a few times in her frenzy. Perfuma was lifted off the ground in a wave of vines. Even Mermista had a dumbfounded look on her face. “What?”

Adora honestly hadn’t expected the stunned reactions. “I don’t see what the cause of the commotion is. We are talking about a kiss right?”

“Your first kiss was with the second-in-command of the Horde?” Perfuma gasped.

“She wasn’t second-in-command then,” Adora pointed out.

“Everyone, let’s calm down,” Spinnerella said. “It doesn’t matter who Adora’s first kiss was.”

But it did matter to Spinnerella and Netossa. Spinnerella had excitedly shaken her stunned girlfriend the moment Adora said ‘Catra’ because that meant Spinnerella won the secret bet between them. She _knew_ that something was going on between Adora and Catra, but Netossa had refused to believe it.

“Of course not,” Glimmer said, snapping out of her shock. She rubbed Adora’s arm who was beginning to look worried. “It doesn’t matter one bit whose lips you pressed your lips too for the first time.”

But if the Princess of Bright Moon was being honest, she had hoped to have that privilege herself. Glimmer teleported back to her bed to keep Adora from realizing her disappointment. Had she stayed a moment longer she would have felt Adora tense.

Adora hadn't realized that there were different kinds of kissing. She had kissed Catra's cheek often before she left the Horde much to the other girl's visible displeasure. Yet, Adora knew Catra enjoyed it when she kissed her cheek because her tail curved like a question mark and often brushed Adora's legs. 

Catra had kissed Adora's cheek exactly once. It was the first time they kissed actually. Adora had helped Catra escape a particularly-annoyed Shadow Weaver, and Catra had kissed her cheek out of gratitude. Catra had instantly flushed red afterward and refused to do it again, despite enjoying it when Adora returned the favor. 

Adora only did this when they were alone. She had never seen any other members of the Horde display such affection. She didn’t even know where Catra had learned to do such a thing. Adora only knew what a kiss was because they were taught to kiss the boots of Lord Hordak if he requested it.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Spinnerella said, already tugging Netossa to their double sleeping bag. “We start training as a team tomorrow.”

“Right,” Adora mumbled. She had so looked forward to sleeping tonight. It had been so long since she slept with multiple people sharing her bunk, and she had been sure she would sleep like a log. Now she couldn’t shut off her mind.

She had never had a first kiss. All the other princesses had had first kisses except Frosta who was too young. Adora was older than the other princesses, or maybe she was. It was impossible to say her exact age. She knew she was over eighteen because she had spent at least eighteen years with the Horde.

Adora rolled to her side as she tightly gripped her blanket. Should this be something she worried about? Should she speak to someone privately about having her first kiss? Whom did she want to be her first kiss? Should she ask Glimmer or one of the other princesses? Who should be her first?

Catra.

The thought came so suddenly that Adora revolted against it. Perhaps, once, she would have wanted Catra to be her first real kiss. Perhaps if Adora had stayed with the Horde or if Catra had left when Adora had asked her too. Perhaps, then, Catra would have been her first lip-to-lip kiss.

But Catra wasn’t an acceptable choice now. She left Adora for dead; had actively tried to kill her. Adora was certain Catra was currently thinking of ways to defeat her as she lay there trying to sleep.

So her first kiss couldn’t be Catra. Catra didn’t care for her as she once did, and Adora no longer cared for Catra that way.

“Right?” She whispered to herself, rubbing her now throbbing head.

Right.

 

***

It was amazing how training followed by enemy attacks could push silly thoughts out of one’s head, Adora mused. She hadn’t thought of her first kiss in weeks.

She would have been proud of her focus and drive except she was thinking about the kiss now. It was only because she was in heated, hand-to-hand combat with Catra in a first-one's maze. The walls were only so wide, so she often found herself thrown against a wall or trying to pin Catra to one which led her to thoughts of how easy it would be to kiss her former friend/current enemy.

Catra swiped at Adora’s eyes, causing her to flinch back. Catra took the chance to sprint further down the maze.

“Who places a random maze in the middle of a forest?” Adora grumbled, running down the hall with her sword out.

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora froze at an intersection over the words. Which way had Catra gone?

“Why don’t you turn into the mega goof so you can see better?”

Adora’s hand tightened on her sword as she charged down the left pathway. “I don’t need to be She-Ra to kick your butt.”

“In your dreams,” Catra hissed, jumping down from a shadow in a corner. Adora never looked up. Catra thought it was a stupid weakness in her nemesis; one she would gladly exploit.

Yet, Adora wasn’t stupid. She learned from her mistakes and figured Catra would be hiding in the high shadows. She caught Catra before her nails could do any damage, and slammed the Horde soldier into the wall.

Catra grunted at the impact but was briefly grateful it was only Adora. She would be in a lot more pain if She-Ra slammed her into the wall. However, her gratitude switched to annoyance. Adora seemed to have her arms pinned, and their legs were tangled. She was unable to move anything but her tail which was stiff in anger.

Even though she knew it was useless, Catra still fought the hold. Her lip curled in distaste. “Do you have me where you want me, _princess_?”

“Uhh.” How was Adora supposed to answer that when she was certain the answer was ‘yes’?

Adora glanced down at Catra’s lips and quickly looked away in shame. She shouldn’t want this. She should have asked Glimmer or one of the other princesses to be her first. If she had, she wouldn’t be in this predicament now. Well, she probably would still be holding Catra pinned to a wall in a random, first-one's maze but she wouldn’t be thinking about kissing her. Right?

“Can…”

She broke off as Catra tried a new move to free herself. The struggle was intense but brief as she slammed Catra’s wrists back against the wall. “Stop struggling.”

“Go rot in your tiara!”

Adora honestly couldn’t believe she was still considering Catra as an option for her first kiss after all of this. However, she supposed it wasn’t entirely unthinkable. She _had_ told the others Catra was her first. It was an unknowing lie, but Adora hated lying. If Catra were her first, then she would no longer be a liar.

This thought gave her the courage to try again.

“Can I…?” Adora briefly floundered, glancing down at Catra’s lips again. She nervously licked her own.

“Can you what?” Catra spat, struggling.

“Can I...kiss you?”

Catra went limp in from shock. Adora loosened her grip immediately, not wanting to force Catra to do anything she didn’t want to.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Adora repeated, leaning closer. Her mouth could feel the tiny breaths coming from Catra. Adora waited for a ‘no,’ or a sneer, or a fight. Any of those would signal Catra didn’t want to kiss. The Princess of Power knew better to expect a ‘yes,’ but she knew Catra would say no if she meant it.

She didn’t say no nor did she try to get away. That was a ‘yes’ in Catra's gestural-language.

Adora tilted her head as she had seen Spinnerella and Netossa do when they kissed. She brushed her lips against Catra’s and closed her eyes.

Warm. Catra was so warm. Adora repositioned her grip on her such that she was holding her hips, and used her new grip to pull Catra closer. She was so warm and soft.

She felt Catra tilt her head and move to brush their lips together. The warm feeling traveled from the outside to the inside of Adora’s heart the longer they embraced. Adora could feel Catra’s tail curling around her leg, rubbing from her thigh to her calf.

Adora ended the kiss slowly, regrettably. She knew they couldn’t stay there all day kissing despite how good it felt. And it felt delicious. If Adora had known how amazing this type of kissing was she would have been doing it back when she was still with the Horde.

“I’m glad we could share our first kiss,” Adora whispered, her eyes still closed. It was why she didn’t see the punch coming. The force of the blow against her chest knocked her to the other wall. Adora didn’t know what hurt worse: her chest, her head where it slammed against the wall, or the betrayal during such a tender moment.

“Do you think you’re my first kiss?” Catra sneered, her heterochromia eyes cruel.

Adora’s cheeks flushed. “You’ve kissed someone else?”

Adora felt herself tense as knots of anger and jealousy formed in her heart. Who had kissed Catra before her?

“You’re pathetic,” Catra scoffed before using her claws to climb the wall behind her. “Bye, Adora.”

Adora braced herself against the maze’s wall for a long time, even though she could hear her friends calling for her. Her heart made her whole body ache, and all she wanted to do was cry. She had her first kiss, and it ended awfully.

Perfuma was right. Adora would never forget this. She could feel her heart trying to mend; trying to wrap itself in justified anguish. Part of her wanted nothing more than to swing Catra off the planet by her tail, so she never had to see her face again.

The thought made Adora pause. Catra’s tail. Catra’s tail had been curled around her leg, rubbing up and down during their kiss. Catra only did that when she was happy or pleased.

“She liked it,” Adora whispered to herself. She pushed off the residual anger of how Catra ended the kiss and jealousy of not being Catra’s first. Catra had liked the kiss. Adora had her first kiss, and her partner had enjoyed it. There was something still there between them.

Adora swung her sword onto her shoulder and strutted. She had had her first kiss, and it was with Catra. Now what she had said at the slumber party was correct. She had undergone a rite of passage, and nothing could stop her.

“Wait.” She stopped. “How do I get out of this maze?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Catra and Adora kissing makes me warm and happy. 
> 
> I think this will be a trilogy. Adora's First Kiss is first.  
> She-Ra's First Kiss(es) will be second.  
> And Adora/She-Ra's First Time will be third. 
> 
> Does this interest y'all? Let me know.


End file.
